


Nightmare Come True

by Joxie



Series: Time And Again [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Hurt No Comfort, Multi, One Shot Collection, Peggy deserves better, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Rape, Swearing, Very AU, Violence, bucky deserves better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joxie/pseuds/Joxie
Summary: Short but not sweet, actions have consequences and you always have to pay in the end.Triggering content please heed the tags.The tags - Explicit, Rape, Violence, Dead Dove and Death only apply to Nightmare Come true.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: Time And Again [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627093
Kudos: 18





	Nightmare Come True

He loved Peggy he really did and he didn’t regret his children how could he? There was nothing missing from his life it was perfect in every way he had imagined it could be. So why wasn’t he content he had got his happy ending after all.

There had been no cost nothing and no one had been harmed and yet. He couldn’t figure out what the problem was and often pushed it to the back of his mind. The school run, grocery shopping, anniversaries, life in general continued taking up his time and if he sometimes felt that something wasn’t right he mostly ignored it or at least tried to.

His self-absorption would soon be shattered way beyond repair. As he found out that if you fuck with time, time will fuck with you.

*** 

Skirt pulled up around her waist, legs widely spread and her panties hanging off one ankle. Blood trickled from the corner of her slightly open mouth mercifully she was unconscious.

As the man between her thighs freed his erection and mounted her swiftly the violence of his penetration hurting them both. Ignoring his own discomfort he continued to fuck her even as he heard the front door open and a man call out.

“Peggy” Steve’s tone was cheerful.

Thrusting steadily the only concession he made was to grab the gun from his thigh holster as he waited for his second target to appear. 

Steve entered the living room and before he realized what was even happening gun fire rang out two bullets hitting him in the gut. He immediately collapsed hands going to his stomach and a disbelieving look on his face.

Horrified and gasping for breath he said “Bucky.”

“Who the hell is Bucky?” The Asset raised the gun again and this time he aimed for the head.

Disregarding the dead body he went on fucking the woman beneath him, thrusting roughly and deeply into her. Wanting this part of the mission to be over, at last he came joylessly within her. Without pausing he pulled himself free of her wet hole with no more gentleness then he had fucked it.

His eyes went to her face when she groaned weakly “Bucky” the word left her mouth as if it was escaping.

Indifferent he grabbed her by the hair and made her look at Steve’s dead body lying on the floor only a few feet from them.

Shock taking its toll tears ran down Peggy’s face “Why?” She said voice hopeless and lost.

The Asset shook her roughly and hissed “Hydra keeps its promises” he let go of her and then got to his feet.

Peggy closed her eyes “Are you going to kill me?” She asked in a surprisingly strong voice.

“Yes and your children” he replied without emotion cold and detached.

“No” Peggy screamed forcing her body to move only for a gunshot to ring out and it was all over.

The Asset returned his gun to its holster and went to carefully look out of the window. He only had to wait an hour before two children were getting out of a car and approaching the front door. He was ready and waiting when they entered the living room dispatching the boy with a single shot to the head and grabbing the girl before she could even think of running.

He dragged her over to a couch and threw her onto it, backhanding her with his mental hand breaking her nose and smearing blood over her face. She screamed and was rewarded with another brutal slap. The Asset yanked her skirt up and ripped her underwear off then forced her legs apart and knelt between them. She screamed again and he slammed his metal hand over her mouth and continued to follow his orders.

*** 

A shot cut through the air and as the girl’s heart stopped somewhere in the future Bucky sat up in bed tears running down his face. As he realized it wasn’t a nightmare, it was a memory and damned both himself and Steve to hell.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Marvel Studios, nor any of the characters from the films. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.


End file.
